Christmas Surprise!
by Talliya
Summary: A small drabble about how Seifer and Squall spent Christmas.


_**I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 8.**_

The blonde bought gifts galore for his only sweetheart, he wrapped them tight in green and white wrapping paper and brought them downstairs. He placed them under the pleasantly decorated Christmas Tree standing proud in their living room. A tree the two of them had decorated with their friends just days before. He stood there admiring it for several minutes before he checked the clock: almost ten p.m. Squall was late coming home from the Garden on Christmas Eve. Seifer frowned and pulled out his phone that the brunette had gotten him for his birthday and dialled the Commander's number, listed under the name, "My Sexy Time".

It rang a couple of times before Squall answered, "Sorry I'm running late, my car died so I decided to walk...but um, the snow... is a little much."

"You could have called, I'd have come to get you. Where are you now?"

"I'm walking up our front porch."

Seifer hung up with a chuckle and raced up the stairs to grab a warm robe and a towel for his lover before racing back down them. He opened the door to the sight of Squall dripping wet with at least an inch of new fallen snow covering him. "Welcome home love."

He ushered the man inside and sat him beside the fire as he carefully undressed him and dried his hair. He slipped the robe on him and went to grab a blanket. "If you wind up sick tomorrow I may have to hurt you."

Squall smiled, "Sorry, when I broke down my cell wasn't getting any service. So I started walking and then I was so cold I just kept trudging along."

Seifer shook his head, "Dork." He wrapped them both in the blanket before the fire and held onto his favorite person in the whole world until said person wasn't cold anymore. "How are you feeling now?"

Squall yawned, "Mostly just tired. Shall we head up and sleep so we can wake up and be excited to open all of these presents tomorrow?" Seifer nodded and while Squall headed up to bed he locked up the house and put the Commander's clothing in the wash, then he joined the man in bed.

Upon waking on Christmas morning a splendid round of sex was the first thing the two accomplished before showering and dressing. They headed down the stairs and had breakfast before delving into their gifts. They each got new scarves from Selphie, she had obviously made them herself. They got books from Quisits, Edea, and Cid. Irvine and Zell got them fresh cleaning supplies for their gunblades. Rinoa sent them a beautiful Christmas card and her hope that they would visit soon. Laguna went overboard and had sent several gifts to his son: a new pair of boots, socks (which was also his gift to Seifer), a gunblade keychain, a sappy Christmas card, a pair of fluffy pajamas, a pair of slippers, a new comb, and a stuffed Moomba. Then Seifer opened his gift from Squall, a guitar autographed by the members of his favorite band Guardian. He tackled Squall with kisses for that one, completely happy.

But then he sat back to watch Squall open the many different gifts he had gotten him. The first was a copy of his favorite book, the second was an ornate bookmark, the third was a new sheath for Lionheart, the fourth was a buttplug which had the Commander blushing, the fifth was a bottle of lube of the man's favorite flavor (strawberry), the sixth was a flute signed by his favorite player, the seventh was a new leather coat, the eighth was several new pairs of leather pants, the ninth was a necklace with Griever on it, the tenth was a copy of Squall's favorite movie, the eleventh was the new CD put out by his favorite band, and the twelfth he pulled out of his pocket and nealt on the floor in front of Squall the little box sitting in the palm of his hand. He waited for the confused looking Squall to open the little case, watching as his eyes grew huge and bounced between his face and what was inside the case. "What?"

Seifer grinned, "Squall Leonhart, will you marry me?"

Squall's mouth dropped open and he threw himself at his lover, "Of course I will! I love you Seifer." He kissed the blonde soundly before they slipped the ring on his finger. "Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas to you too Lion." They snuggled before the fire for the rest of the day, simply enjoying each other's company.


End file.
